warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mousefur
Style Concerns Current * Smooth out the abrupt writing style of entire article * Add page numbers for apprentice references. Older * History Needs Completion * Book sections and livebooks don't match. --Rainpaw(Talk!) 21:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) * Needs spoiler-free intro bit. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be divided by book. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) * Needs Categories [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 20:16, 5 February 2008 (UTC) * Remove facts that can't be verified from history (IE: Never mated, never had kits) *Needs to show her family you can find that on the new warriors site(her brother is Runningwind) This info is not canon, and we have no real proof that he is. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :To clarify - The books never back this up, and there's been strong suggestions against trusting the error ridden "official site". A vote here on the Wiki has decided that we won't trust it unless we can reference the information from the books. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 19:51, 2 January 2008 (UTC) The family trees on the Warriors website are false. Even the Erins have said so. Those trees were created by a fan. HollyfireGreystripe's Den 00:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) DO not add One-eye, Halftail, and Runningwind to her family! Those trees are inaccurate! --Sorrie!always in starclan 23:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well actually add One-eye and Runningwind, those have been revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy. But I can't remember if it was Smallear or Halftail who was the father. Wait, ithink it's Smallear. Sandwich 23:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) does anyone else think that maybe Mousefur and Redtail were mates? i think so because they could have had Sandstorm. and i have always suspected that either mousefur or Speckletail are Dustpelt and possibly Ravenpaw's mothers so maybe Sandstorm,Dustpelt and Ravenpaw are littermates. their pelts may be different but i can see where they get it Dustpelt looks like his maternal grandfather Halftail, Sandstorm has pale ginger (the ginger from redtail's tail and mousefurs dusky brown pelt) and sandstorm has darker stripes that are mousefur's color. and ravenpaw could take after his paternal aunt leopardfoot's black fur and green eyes. and his paternal uncle patchpelt's white marks. i know that most of the time kits don't have their fathers as mentors but if redtail wasn't to close to mousefur and the kits then that would explain why sandstorm didn't really seem to care when he died and dustpelt was sad because that was his mentor. and ravenpaw was sad because he saw redtail die. besides redtail was deputy so he probably couldn't spend much time to spend with the kits. mousefur and him may have just been mates for a while and then had kits and split like daisy and spiderleg. does anyone agree with me? and sandwich989 sparrowplet was one-eye's mate and sparrowpelt changed his name to halftail after a badger bit his tail in half. One-eye was White-eye who took SPARROWPELT as a mate and they had Runningwind and Mousefur Sparrowpelt just so happens to be Half-tail! SkyClan is 22:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) GO MOUSEFUR! purdy purdy should be added as her mate,methinks...no seriously,i think he should be added. No, he shouldn't, because he isn't.--Dragonfrost 02:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Mousefur & Purdy I believe they should become mates. In the book Sunrise they are affecionate towards each other.